


candy rain

by jihyonce



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mina - Freeform, angst but if you squint fluff, chaeyoung, light fluff, sorry :(, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyonce/pseuds/jihyonce
Summary: i really like the song candy rain by soul for real so that’s how we got the titlea really short michaeng one shot i made at 2:43 amwarning:short angst.





	candy rain

Chaeyoung can’t help but cry until she feels like she wants to throw up.

She can’t help the fact that she has an abusive parent.

And she definitely can’t help falling in love with the girl that she met at the coffee shop.

She said her name was Myoi Mina. She had black hair, short bangs and she was really nice but shy.

But she had gone through the same things.

So she couldn’t help but empathize with Chaeyoung as they walked out of the coffee shop. She couldn’t help that they sat on the park bench until they cried all of their energy out of them.

It’s not complicated.

Mina liked Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung liked Mina.

But how? They only met once at a coffee shop, cried their eyes out at a bench, exchanged phone numbers and moved in together.

Well, that is why love at first sight exists.

When you forget about the broken bottles, the bullying, the abuse.

You will find light. 

Even in the darkest of times.


End file.
